


【all农】绒绒（13）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（13）

——  
几个人难得聚在一起，少年们还偷偷摸摸地开了些红酒庆祝，喝的也算尽兴。总算是热闹地吃完了饭，陈立农拖着疲惫的身体匆忙地洗了个澡，打着哈欠从浴室出来的时候已经快接近午夜了。  
头发还是湿湿的，他没耐心地用吹风机恍惚吹了个大概，突然想起晚饭前蔡徐坤没头没脑的那句话，心又开始狂跳，似乎是酒精作用，又觉得心里仿佛缠着一团乱麻，怎么也理不清，越想越烦躁。陈立农懊恼地大力拨弄着自己的头发，最后认命地放下吹风机，叹了口气。  
“干嘛说这么奇怪的话！”  
“啊啊啊好讨厌！”  
大力地把毛巾甩到桌子上发泄，陈立农跺着脚在自己的卧室里来回走，也不知道烦些什么，就是怎么也平静不下来。  
陈立农把自己丢进被子里，卷成一团裹住自己，闷头闭眼让自己在黑暗里强行冷静下来，紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松，无意识地小声哼唱起了歌。  
从《狐狸》唱到《暧昧》，声音渐渐小下去，最后陈立农抱着被子蜷缩在墙角，眼睛早就闭上了，胸膛平稳地起伏——睡着了。  
不知道迷迷糊糊睡到了几点钟，陈立农觉得身上热的很，出了一身汗，醒来的时候窗帘拉着，屋子里黑漆漆的，看不出时间。他揉着眼睛，摸索着去找手机，却突然发现自己床边竟然坐着一个人！  
陈立农下意识就要坐起来，却被那人摁住了肩膀重新推回了床上。  
“坤坤？”  
虽然光线昏暗，但是陈立农就是鬼使神差地看清了对方的脸，笃定地知道，那是蔡徐坤。  
“很晚了吗？抱歉我这就起来了，呜？！”  
对方却丝毫不给他说话的余地，精准地堵住了他的嘴巴。陈立农被亲得嘴角发麻，瞪大了眼睛难以置信地看着身上的人，紧接着开始疯狂地推拒和挣扎。  
胳膊抬起来去推对方的胸膛，蔡徐坤果真被推开了些许，却保持着这个不远不近的暧昧距离紧盯着他，呼吸之间有一些呛人的酒气，不知道是陈立农的，还是蔡徐坤的。陈立农偏头急急地喘着气，眼角泛红似乎有些泪花，身体发软，整个人都晕晕的。他努力往后蹭了蹭，却发现不知道什么时候已经把全身都压了上来，根本动不了：“坤坤？你，你”  
还没等陈立农理清当前的状况，蔡徐坤就疾风骤雨般地吻了上来，避开了嘴唇去亲吻他的眼角和下巴，所过之处泛起阵阵红潮。陈立农着急得快要哭了，可是身体就是软软的使不上力气，他尽力扭了扭腰，却更清楚地感受到了对方顶在自己腿根处的性器，惊得他几乎颤抖起来。  
“你喝醉了，你起来，快起来！”  
陈立农以为自己发出了很凶的警告，结果说出来却像小猫呜咽一样毫无威慑力。蔡徐坤的手撩开他宽松的睡衣下摆，沿着腰线上下抚摸，捞起他的长腿不断地挺腰动作，丝毫不理会陈立农的控诉。  
陈立农被那双有力的大手捞起来，从背后紧紧禁锢住，火热的吻从后脖颈落下一路逡巡到后腰，睡裤被人轻松地扒下来，那根火热的东西就隔着一层薄薄的内裤摩擦着他的臀瓣，一进一出要往最深处挤。  
乳头被人大力揉捏着，身后的人一点也不温柔，陈立农被顶得晃动不已，带着哭腔求饶：“坤坤，不要了，你放开我，好难过！”  
霸道的亲吻从耳垂蔓延到侧脸，陈立农泛着红潮的身体从锁骨到脚趾都被摸了个遍，蔡徐坤才咬着陈立农的肩膀射出来，不老实的手还黏在臀瓣上食髓知味地大力揉搓着，惹得怀里的人连连低声泣叫。  
蔡徐坤把人翻过来缱绻地一下下吻他的嘴唇，轻轻耳语：“早就想欺负你了。”  
陈立农一身冷汗地从梦中惊醒，下身一片湿凉，床铺也是凌乱非常。  
阳光从窗帘的缝隙溜进房间里，陈立农又羞又恼地抱膝埋头，身体非常诚实地从头红到了脚。  
怎么！可能！做这种梦啊！


End file.
